Miss You, My King
by Kit2000
Summary: Kylo Ren is away and his Queen is suffering from loneliness on a deserted beach of her private planet. The cover art is a Birthday gift by Kiki Black - an amazing artist and a dear friend.


**Miss You, My King**

Rey was wandering down the private beach of the azure sea. A beautiful planet, where she decided to spend her little vacation, was true paradise. Actually, it was a wedding gift she got from her beloved husband – the King of the New Empire. Rey couldn't get used to her new role of being the Queen. She felt unbearable pressure of the status she gained by marrying the infamous Kylo Ren. But no one could predict that after that meaningful event, the whole Galaxy would breathe out in relief. Everyone was sure that she brought Light to the Darkness and gave life to Balance people were craving for.

But when it came to her, she wasn't so confident about her role in this entire situation. Yet… there was hope. She believed in her love, because she took her destiny. Rey decided to stop running from the Force Bond and from the man, who stood on the other side of it. One day she agreed and put her hand in his outstretched one with no doubt. That very moment the history made a sharp turn in its flow.

The waves, which lost their power due to the meeting with the shore, were gently kissing her bare feet, as she continued her walking. The shoes were hanging down from the fingers of her left hand. A naughty night wind was playing with wet brown hair. A royal nightgown, a little too light for such a cold night, tried to heat up her fragile body.

Kylo Ren had changed and it didn't go unnoticed by people. He built a New Empire he was dreaming of, but not with the help of might and violence. He showed himself as a talented politician and an inherent leader. Everyone was telling that it was Rey, who worked the magic and turned the tyrant into a respectful King. But Rey didn't want to hear any of those words. She didn't feel anything special about herself. The only thing she knew for sure was her strong feelings for Kylo and Ben. When she acknowledged Kylo in Ben and Ben in Kylo everything became clear. He consisted of both sides, of both personalities, and one day she just understood that she couldn't separate them anymore. Her King became a single whole to her heart, at last.

Rey trailed her hand through her still wet hair and carried the gaze of her hazel eyes to the horizon line, behind which the first shy rays of the sun could be seen. The night passed by unnoticeably. She didn't want to come back to an empty castle – not because it was indeed empty. There were lots of servants and guards, but there was no Kylo there. He had an urgent political meeting on one of the Empire planets. And, truth to be told, she missed him. A lot. The only place, where she could feel comfortable at the moment was… this shore, this sea that had always shared its warmth and coldness, the rays of the sunrise that reminded of her inner self. Every time she came here, all the routine problems went to the background of this sandy world.

She went down the shore slowly, enjoying its chilling laughter. For a moment, she closed her eyes and carefully embraced herself by the shoulders. It seemed that the wind itself was gently hugging her. That feeling of freedom felt like flying above the ocean – nothing could be compared to that. She could understand it only while being alone – understand that she was…unbearably lonely without _him_. Only now she felt the coldness of the night that was making its way to the dawn smoothly.

She missed her King so much! Being apart from him caused her psychological pain that transformed into physical. And the Force Bond couldn't help in erasing the killing solitude in her heart. Kylo was busy and she had no right to disturb him from the important matters by selfishly contacting him through their Bond right now.

Rey opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze fell on her bare feet. Breathing out heavily, the young Queen was about to leave her private "island of musings", but the next moment she felt someone's presence – _his_ presence. Immediately, without any other thought, she looked up and her eyes met the familiar gaze of his dark eyes. His lips moved only to break the melody of the singing sea with his deep voice.

"I have finally found you, Rey."

The tall and mighty man approached his Queen in a fast and confident step. His hands captured her fragile slender body in his powerful and strong arms. He raised his beauty as a feather and twirled her in the air. She cried out in surprise, but the King did not stop swirling his wife. He missed her like crazy and it took him almost half an hour to find her on this sandy labyrinth.

Rey asked to put her down because she felt dizzy, though she was laughing like a newlywed on her honeymoon. Kylo didn't hurry to fulfill her wish, continuing his rebellious behavior. But when they froze in the air and started soaring above the sandy beach, he stopped. His unpredictable Queen used the Force, adding the mystic atmosphere to their long-awaited reunion.

Kylo Ren looked into her laughing eyes and said that he was worried, when he got home after the boring meeting and did not find her anywhere. He followed her traces with the Force and searched through all of her favorite places she had visited that night until he found her here. He felt her loneliness like it was his own, and it was tearing him apart, urging him to find her as soon as possible.

Rey apologized for the anxiety she had caused him and said that she couldn't bear solitude, when he was away, that was why she decided to take a walk and dispel her melancholy.

They were soaring slowly, never breaking the gentle and secure embrace.

Kylo stroked his beloved wife's long wet hair admiringly and then clung to her salty lips in an intense and passionate kiss, drinking her breath away. She answered his dominant attack with all the love that lived in her young heart. The royal spouses continued kissing devotedly for a long time to the accompaniment of the sound of the waves. The King was not able to let go **his** sweet Queen from his strong and admiring embrace.

Only at the break of dawn the dynasts returned to their castle. Kylo Ren stopped abruptly in front of the door to their bedroom and kissed Rey's seductive pink lips passionately again. She was a little surprised by his unexpected impulse, but implicitly responded to her beloved's affectionate attacks, which made the blood dance in her veins. When his hot lips left the girl alone, the King told her that he was madly in love with her.

"Don't you ever leave me, Rey. Please."

She was his precious treasure, the Light in his life, and if something happened to her, he just had no idea how to go through the grief and save the Galaxy they built together in the form and peace it was now. Rey sincerely promised him not to disappear without warning ever again.

"We are destined to be together. I missed you, my love."

In response, the King picked her up in his arms and went into the bedroom in a confident step, carrying his wife to their luxurious bed. Kylo wanted to warm up her frozen body in a hot tub and, after doing that, he would lay Rey on their cozy bed and fall asleep beside her restfully, never letting his adored wife go from his secure and caring embrace. Tomorrow they would go to the sea and spend a wonderful day full of charm, tenderness and infinite romance away from prying eyes.

Just the King and his Queen.

 **THE END**


End file.
